Wants and Desires
by WingedArcher1
Summary: "Okay." Roy said a bit confused, but he did stop his movement. "Is there something wrong Guinivere? Because you've been acting a bit strange this entire time, and I can't help but feel it's something to do with me." When Roy and Guinivere meet again for their secret romantic getaway, emotions flare and bonds are threatened, but all they really want is true love. M forsexualcontent.


A lone wyvern flew towards the western border of Bern, it's riders being one truly loyal knight and a queen seeking refuge from her day to day life for but a few days. Usually the flight would be a talkative one, since the two women were good friends despite their positions, but not this time. The queen was more distressed than usual, and as the wyvern landed near a small and remote forest with a single house within it's master couldn't help but voice her concern.

"My queen, please," She started. "if it isn't a trouble, tell me what's bothering you so. You seem so worried, and you love these little getaways so much, I don't want it to be ruined for you." The queen couldn't help but grin, knowing she had such loyal and smart retainers such as Milady.

"You're right, I am worried." Guinivere confessed. "I'm worried that this outing will have the same outcome as all the other ones. That he won't accept my offer once again, and I'll have to go back to the castle alone and without the support I need once again."

"If I may speak frankly my queen, maybe he just doesn't feel the same way you do about him." Milady suggested.

"No, I can't believe that." Guinivere said confidently. "Roy is too pure of heart to lead me on like that, you of all people should know that as well. And it's not as if he hasn't had good reasons not to come to Bern with me. He's had to rebuild both Pherae and Lycia to their former selves, not to mention having to deal with his father's illness that's getting worse by the year."

"But it's been three years." Milady countered. "Sooner or later you're going to have to let him go if he keeps coming up with reasons like that."

"Don't you think I know that!" Guinivere snapped, but she really didn't mean it. She walked over to Milady and softly put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. It's just sometimes he can be so dense when it comes to our relationship, but other times he's the most kind and loving man I've ever met, and it breaks my heart when we have to separate."

"Believe me my queen, I know exactly how that feels." Milady said thinking back to before the war when she was with Gale. "And I'm here to support you no matter what decision you make, I just want you to be happy."

"I know Milady, and you do a wonderful job of that. A queen couldn't ask for a better friend and knight such as you." Guinivere said truthfully. "But please, don't worry too much about me, I can take care of myself and my feelings."

"As you wish my queen." Milady said with a smile. "Am I to be off now, or do you have anything else to discuss with me?"

"You are dismissed, and have some fun while I'm gone okay?" Guinivere said with a smile herself before Milady rode off on her wyvern. After she was a good distance away Guinivere pulled the hood of the brown cape she wore over her dress over her head. She might be close to the border, but she couldn't risk anyone knowing that she was out here away from the throne, let alone who she was meeting and what they would be doing. She also had a small fire tome in her pocket in the event bandits showed up. She made her way to the house that was her and Roy's secret meeting place, it was owned by the royal family, probably for exactly this use, but Guinivere never confirmed this for herself. As she got closer she could smell food cooking and feel the heat of a fire as well. She assumed that it was Roy, but she pulled out her tome as she knocked on the door just in case. Roy heard the knocking and hurried over, stopping for a moment to make sure he looked presentable before opening the door.

"Guinivere, I'm glad that you've arrived safely, come on in, I have dinner cooking as we speak." Roy said comfortably as he saw who it was. It was a far cry from the first time they did this when Roy showed up and they both stood facing each other in the doorway for a good five minutes before deciding to drop the charade and just start kissing each other. "I see you brought a tome to protect yourself this time, I hope you didn't have to use it."

"Oh no, it was Milady's idea." Guinivere said a bit distractedly as she stepped in and hung her cape on a hook by the door. "This place is as remote as ever, I doubt any bandits would even be smart enough to find it." Roy chuckled at that but instead of making her feel better, it just worried Guinivere. _He's so comfortable doing this now, what if Milady is right and he's just treating this like a vacation or one night stand?_

"Well, it's not like they'd survive more than one shot with that tome anyways, with how good at magic you are." Roy said walking up to her more closely and embracing her. During the war they were pretty much the same height, but now Roy was about a head taller than her. "But truly, I am relieved you are alive and well my love, I don't know what I would do if something where to happen to you." And with that he placed a light kiss onto her cheek. Three years of a secret romance really matures one's romantic side. For the moment it relieved Guinivere of her depressing thoughts and she embraced Roy back.

"The same goes for you Roy, you've been such a huge part of my life for the last couple of years, if you were to die, I don't think I would want to go on anymore." It was a sobering statement, but a very true one.

"Hey, I'm not that important." Roy said catching onto the serious tone. "You have so many people back in Bern that care for you, I'm nothing compared to that really."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Guinivere said softly before kissing Roy back, but this time on the lips. Roy might not have agreed fully with her statement, but he kissed her back just as passionately, and if it weren't for the fact that dinner would burn they might have just taken it to the bedroom right then and there. Roy was the first one to pull back, even if he didn't really want to.

"Think of that as a taste of what's to come." He whispered sensually as Guinivere rested her head on his chest. Roy only had eyes for her, no other woman had even the slightest piece of his heart at this point in time, not even his childhood friend Lilina. And if Guinivere could read his mind, all her worries would disappear, but sadly she couldn't.

"Hm, you know I hate being teased." Guinivere whispered back. "But I guess I can wait a little longer, we do have a good amount of time together this time. And what's with you cooking, that's usually my play."

"Well, I thought this time I would be a gentleman and cook your favorite dish." Roy said as they stayed in their embrace. This little tidbit got Guinivere to look up at Roy in a bit of confusion and intrigue.

"How do you know what my favorite dish is, I've never told you before." She asked him. "You don't have Pheraen spies watching me do you?" It was a joke, and Roy knew it.

"Oh please, I didn't have to go through all that trouble." Roy said with a grin. "I just asked my knight Lowen what you preferred eating during our campaign years ago. He was the cook with the bushy teal hair if you don't remember."

"Well, that's a relief." Guinivere said continuing the spy joke. "But I do remember him, never caught his name though. He made some really good baked tarts as well."

"That's Lowen for you, never takes attention, but he's the best darn cook in Lycia for my money. I just hope I can come close to his expertise." Roy said before letting her go. "In fact it should be done in just a few minutes. So if you'd like to sit down milady, I would be glad to serve you." Guinevere smiled sweetly at him and took a seat at the small dining table that was by the kitchen area. Like he promised the food was ready just a few minutes later and Roy placed a plate of steaming hot food in front of her. "Lamb chop and mashed potatoes a la Roy, for the wonderful queen of Bern. Enjoy!"

"All these years later and you still have such enthusiasm, you really are the wonderful one Roy." Guinivere said before taking a bite of the food before her. Then she took another and another. "This is quite good Roy, dare I say very close to what Sir Lowen cooked."

"Aw, you're just saying that because you like me." Roy said with a smirk as he sat down next to her and began to eat as well. "I'm just glad it came out well, I tried this on my father about four times before I got it to be this good."

"Oh Roy, you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me." Guinivere said, even though it made he appreciate the meal even more. "Speaking of Lord Eliwood, how has he been lately?" Roy took a moment to swallow his food and another to think of what to say to not bring down the moment they were having.

"He's been about as well as he can be. Though he can't take care of his duties like he used to and has to pass them off to me or the other knights sometimes." In reality, Roy heard before he left for this secret getaway that his doctor said he maybe had a year or two left to live.

"That must be tough for him, he seems like the type of man who likes to do things himself so he can get to know people better." Guinivere commented.

"He is." Roy agreed. "But he still gets a lot of visitors every day. Fa and Idoun even showed up recently."

"Well, I'm sure he appreciates it. But what about when he get's worse, did he ever tell you when he would give control to Pherae over to you?" Guinivere asked.

"We've talked about it from time to time, and we have a contingency in case he suddenly dies, but other than that he's going to be the Marquess for as long as he's able to be." Again, in reality Eliwood had found out years ago that Roy was seeing Guinievere secretly, and told Roy that whenever he wanted to go to Bern that he would pass on Pherae to Ostia, just like his godmother Lyn had done with Caelin years earlier. It would lead to an even more united Lycia and Lilina would be a wonderful ruler.

"And how do you feel about that Roy? Do you agree with him doing that?" Guinivere asked, those thoughts about Roy never coming with her starting to come back.

"My father has always been good at decision making, so I trust him and I'll do whatever is best for Pherae and Lycia, not matter what position of authority I hold." Roy said, subtly hinting at something that he was planning on doing during this getaway. It didn't quite work the way he thought it would though, since he didn't know what Guinivere was thinking either. After that exchange the two ate dinner in a somewhat comfortable silence. They each asked things of each other from time to time, but Roy had the feeling something was off. He dismissed it though as he stood up and took the dishes to the sink. Guinevere paused for a moment before following up behind him.

"So where were we?" She asked after he turned around to face her once again. Roy took the cue and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her again. Guinevere thought that if she could just do this with Roy the thoughts of him not truly loving her would stop creeping up, so she was the one who wanted to keep a fast pace so she wouldn't think. So she moved her hands under Roy's shirt and began to lift it off his body. They had to break off the kiss to do so, and Roy took that quick moment to speak up.

"I didn't have time to place out any rugs or blankets, so we're going to have to take this upstairs unless you want splinters." He said.

"Carry me?" Guinievre offered sweetly and Roy grinned as he picked her up bridal style and then held her in a kiss the entire way up the stairs. He kicked open the door and then lightly laid her on the bed before kicking off his shoes and taking his belt off. He was about to climb into the bed himself before Guinivere spoke up again. "Take off the pants too, pretty please?" She suggested and Roy couldn't help but agree so he bent over and took his pants of as well and when he stood back off Guinivere had quickly and expertly took her red dress off revealing her lacy red underwear and stockings.

"Well, normally I'd complain we're skipping the fun part of the foreplay, but who am I kidding, I've been waiting for this for months as well, we can take it slow tomorrow." Roy said looking her over and grinning as he started to get an erection.

"What are you waiting for?" Guinivere teased him as she laid out on the bed for him. "I'm all yours." That's all Roy needed to jump into the bed with her and begin the lovemaking. Once again, they were very much more comfortable with themselves than the first time when all they could do is keep apologizing for it being both of their first times. Anyways, Roy started off on top, though both of them performed well from either position, and began nibbling kisses down her neck as he used his hands to good affect over her body, giving her goosebumps all over. Roy had discovered that he was quite good at sex, at least with Guinivere, and he was glad that he could pleasure the woman he loved whenever he wanted to. Eventually his hands reached to her back where her bra was and with one swift motion he undid it and threw it across the room, exposing her soft and supple breasts to him.

"Did these get bigger, I swear they're bigger than I remember." Roy joked. He had learned that is was a good idea to lighten the mood as much as he could during this time. Serious and quiet sex was no fun for either of them.

"Well, we are still young and growing people, let's see if yours has gotten any bigger." Guinivere teased back as she slipped one of her hands down his underwear and took a hold of his manhood. Roy twitched in pleasure and that's all the opening she needed to flip their positions and fling his underwear right over where her bra was laying. Roy was expecting her to let him go and come back up to his face, but instead of doing that she kept her hand on him and started to place kisses down his chest and stomach and stroking him until her mouth was seriously close to his dick.

"What are you up to down there?" Roy asked in a mix of pleasure and amusement, this was something new for them, but he wasn't complaining.

"I want to try something new." Guinivere said before sticking her tongue out and starting to lick Roy's tip. It made his whole body shiver in pleasure and Guinivere smiled as she started to go up and down with her licking. The taste was warm and salty, like the rest of his skin would be, but the twitching and moaning coming from Roy was the thing that made it interesting. She started going faster and a few drops of liquid came out of the tip which she lapped up quickly before Roy started to moan even louder.

"Guinivere, if you keep doing that I'm going to-" Roy started to get out, so she stopped her licking since she wanted to actually have real sex at the moment. "Thank you. Whew, that was intense. What made you think to do that?"

"Well, you're always the one that comes up with all these new positions and stuff, I wanted to be the one to start something new for once." Guinivere replied.

"It certainly was a surprise." Roy commented. "But speaking of new positions, I do have a new one that I want to try out."

"It's about time." Guinivere said with a devilish grin. "What is it?"

"Well first, you have to lose the panties." Roy smirked. "You want to do it, or do you want me to?"

"And let you have all the fun? No way." She replied before slowly and sensually lowering them down in front of Roy's face. "Now, where do I move to do this?" Roy grinned again as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed so his feet touched the ground.

"I want you to sit on my lap." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. Guinivere was intrigued, and she did just as he asked, sitting so that his dick was right in the middle of her thighs. But instead of immediately entering her body, Roy began to move his hips so his dick would rub and tease her opening. This way Roy could have both of his hands to do whatever he pleased while still giving her a taste of the pleasure to come. When he felt that she was okay with this position he started to move his hips faster and Guinivere started moaning softly in ecstasy. "I knew you would like it." Roy purred into her ear before starting to kiss her back and massage one of her breasts with his hand.

"Roy~" Guinivere's moaning got louder and more desperate by the moment. "Stop teasing me and put it in, I've waited so long for this."

"Ah, let me savor the moment, It's got to last a couple of months in my mind." Roy said. To him it meant that if his plan went correctly, the two of them would be busy doing other things for a while, but to Guinivere it meant something different.

 _He's already made up his mind to deny me again._ She thought to herself and all the pleasure she was having went away. Roy noticed that her body had tensed up and gone cold, but before he could say anything, she did. "Roy, stop."

"Okay." Roy said a bit confused, but he did stop his thrusting. "Is there something wrong Guinivere? Because you've been acting a bit strange this entire time, and I can't help but feel it's something to do with me." He couldn't for the life of him think what it could be, but he would soon find out.

"Roy, I need you to be completely serious right now and answer some questions for me. I know this isn't the best of times, given our position, but I need to know." She answered him.

"Of course, fire away." Roy said still not quite catching on. Guinivere turned herself around so she could face Roy before asking her questions.

"Do you actually, truly, love me?" It was very blunt and to the point, but that was the purpose.

"What? Of course I love you Guinivere, what makes you think otherwise?" Roy quickly asked back.

"Then why won't you come back to Bern with me?!" She asked a bit frustrated. "Every time I ask you there is some, and granted they are legitimate, excuse for you not to and I can't take it anymore. I know it sounds really needy and weak, but I need you to be with me in Bern. I can't go months without seeing you anymore, and I need someone close I can confide in every day, because being the queen of a rebuilding nation who everyone hates is a hard job. And if you aren't going to give that to me, then why am I wasting my time here on what's nothing more than a summer fling or two?" Towards the end of her speech Guinivere started to cry and it broke Roy's heart that he was the reason why she was like this. He embraced her closely, knowing what he had to do now.

"I think I have a solution to your problem Guinivere." He whispered into her ear lightly. "I'm sorry that I led you to believe that I don't care about you enough, because that's the farthest thing from the truth. And if you'll give me the chance, I'm sure that you'll be happier in just a few moments from now."

"How? I don't see how you can be that confident." She sobbed into his chest.

"Well, just let me get up and get something I was planning on giving you later, I promise that you'll enjoy it." Roy said and Guinivere let go of him and sat down on the bed so he could stand up. Roy walked over to the nightstand that was on his side of the bed and pulled something out of it. "I was going to give you this tomorrow, but now seems like a better time." He handed her a small red box with a hinge on it. Guinivere was confused, but she opened it silently to reveal a gold ring with a number of well cut diamonds and gems embedded within.

"Roy, is this what I think it is?" She finally said once she got out of the shock of what it might be. Roy kneeled down and took the ring out of the box and held it between two of his fingers.

"Guinivere, I know this is probably the weirdest way a noble has proposed marriage before, but I guess that sort of thing just follows me around. The thing is, I do want to come back to Bern with you, and I want to stay forever. Everything in Pherae and Lycia is in order, and I have nothing else on my plate. I think together we can raise Bern even higher than it was before the war, but more than that I love you with all of my heart. I may not have known it when we first met, but you are the only one for me. You're bravest, smartest, and kindest woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and if you'll have me I will do my best to be the best husband and ruler I can be. Elimine that was a long speech to say while naked." Guinievere couldn't help but break out into laughter by the end of Roy's speech, not because she thought his words were humorous, just the whole situation as a whole. Her incorrect thoughts, being naked, and the happiness that came from what Roy just admitted. Roy for his part started laughing as well and when Guinivere fell back onto the bed he got up and flopped on it as well right next to her.

"So, was I right, are you happy now?" He asked with a smirk.

"I am the happiest I've been in quite a while Roy." Guinivere admitted. "And to answer you're question, yes, it would overjoy me to be your bride. Everything you said about me goes for you as well, and even more. You are so pure and genuinely happy, and not to mention funny and quite handsome. I just hope the people of Bern will learn to accept you as I have."

"I have a feeling in a few years, everything will be fine. Bern as well as Elibe will be in peace and we'll be as happy as cats in a fish market." Roy replied, very relieved that everything was back to normal between him and the woman he loved.

"You know what, I have the utmost faith in those words, just because of you." Guinivere said happy for the same reason. After that there was a comfortable silence as Guinivere inspected the ring and put it on her finger. "We are not telling our kids this story."

"Oh, already thinking about kids huh?" Roy jested. "Which reminds me, we didn't get done testing my new position, how about it, my fiancee?"

"If I have to." She joked and Roy sat back up. "Just don't tease me as much next time, I almost orgasmed before I freaked out." And with that the couple had a loving night together along with another couple days alone before they headed back to Bern and the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Roy, The Young Lion & Guinivere, Queen of Bern**

 _After the war Roy's mind never strayed far from princess Guinivere, and her mind never strayed from Roy either. They would meet time after time to continue their relationship in secret until Guinivere convinced Roy to come back to Bern with her. With the two of them at the head, Bern's government never saw any subterfuge ever again and they forged a lasting peace, not only for them, but for all of Elibe as well._

* * *

 **A/n- Random one-shot surprise! I just started playing FE6 again and every time I think 'You know what would be cool? A Roy/Guinivere story!' and this time I actually got around to writing it. It just dug in my mind until I decided to write it so I could get back to writing Tactics & Teamwork.**


End file.
